The research focus of the Old Westbury Neuroscience Honors program is the stress response, opiates and opiate mechanisms in neural tissue and behavior. This focus blends research from many disciplines including biology, chemistry, psychology and sociology. It addresses both timely social problems and major theoretical questions in science. The specific aims of our training program include: to acquaint students with the resources of scientific literature through literature searches including computer aided and internet literature research; to train students in the basic knowledge of cell and molecular neuroscience through formal courses and guest lectures; to train students in the laboratory procedures and techniques of cell and molecular neuroscience through direct participation in laboratory research, workshops and guest lectures; to train students in the laboratory procedures and techniques of behavioral science through direct participation in laboratory research, workshops and guest lectures; to train students in statistical analysis through computer workshops and involving them in the design and analysis of research; to teach students the skills of social interaction and team work that are so important for success in science by involving them in cooperative projects and scientific meetings; to develop confidence and communication skills by requiring students to give presentations at internal seminars and at scientific meetings; to facilitate students' entry into graduate programs by assisting them in preparing applications and curriculum vitae, counseling them on career choices and sponsoring recruiting symposia and interviews.